Eloki - Culture, Places, Technology
The Eloki originated on the world "Llueinahr" in the Realm of "Llonia" where High Elves and Musae colonized and interbred to produce the Eloki cross-breed species. Most people are familar with High Elves, but many have no familiarity with Musae (or Muses). On the origin Tanathian homeworld - that unknown world (Vola) where the Tanathain Empire rose up and departed from - the Musae were a species of humans created by Dragons for use in what was known as "The Dragon Game." The Dragon Game involved the manipulation of the races of this world, and was generally meant as a contest between four castes of Dragons to establish which of them would rule this world. (The Dragons were immortal and had a lot of time on their hands, one could assume they were bored). Musae were designed as an influence piece in the game - pawns that could be deployed to influence human individuals. As such, they were highly empathic and possessed of extreme charm, beauty and talent. High Elves, on the other hand, existed on the origin world in mountain peaks where they surrounded themselves with magical lore and practiced great arts. Like the humans, the elves were also manipulated by the Dragon Game, but not through Musae. The Musae were made primarily for manipulating humanity. After the fall of the Tanathian Emprie, the Eloki homeworld was cut from the realmhead. Through war, time, and romance, the two species eventually merged to become one. Oh, there are still full-blooded Musae and High Elves on the Eloki homeworld, but they are in the minority. It is the Eloki who have come to rule their planet. War with the Drathraq The Eloki have been targeted for harvest by the Drathraq twice in the past, and both times they have weathered Drathraq invasions with great cost to their society. The Drathraq consider the Eloki bloodlines to be highly valuable - mainly due to their taste, but also due to Eloki empathic sensativity which renders them highly susceptible to Drathaq mental merging during their feeding process. The pain and suffering of an Eloki during this merger is highly pleasurable to the sadistic fetish of the Drathraq. During the first invasion of Llueinahr, the Eloki sought the aid of the Wu, and were given dispensation to seek alliances to oppose the Drathraq. Thus the Eloki formed alliances with three other realms and governments and is therefore beholden to them. One is Taurian, one is Wisp, and one is Dvworkinnian. Eloki despise the Drathraq above all, and the very word Drathaq in the Eloki tongue is a curse. Any opportunity to slay Drathraq or their servants is considered an opportunity to take. The Eloki maintain a large standing army on their homeworld, and a constant vigil for Drathraq incursion. Eloki Culture Eloki live on a forested world filled with many different types of flora and fauna. Llueinahr is a garden planet, sculpted with care and pleasure by the Eloki and the small communities of High Elves and Musae that still live there. It is a magical place, with a moderately strong aether, though most Eloki technomagic relies on spellbinding moreso than AirWeaving. AirWeavers do exist as a subset of Eloki culture, but they are outnumbered by SpellBinders 2:1. “Our species does not choose our mates, our shai-ko selects them for us. The High Lord altered that magic and changed the spiritual union. Musae found only mates among High Elves. High Elves found only mates among the Musae. Those few of the pure-bloods left among us are remnants of that time, ancient and unbound. After the merging of generations, only Eloki remain." Native Language The native Eloki tongue is called "Hinrinhinrahar Elobish'a Kera'vindell." It is a language filled with long eloquent descriptions, trills, lilting phrases and rhythmic rhymes. It contains few emotional descriptors as the Eloki are empathic and natively transmit their emotions rather than speak them. A more terse version of Hinrinhinrahar Elobish'a Kera'vindell also exists called "Fenrendor Meelos'dect ar" This is a more informal tongue and primarily used for quick explanations during combat or between close friends. The Eloki also use a formal sign language called "Thebthebeth Omaraan" which is commonly used during battle and when hunting so as to remain silent and speak over visual distances. Emotion and Empathy Kai's species, the Eloki, are extremely emotional and highly empathic. On their own world, the Eloki do not filter their emotions, and everyone can feel them, but they're regulated. Eloki are extremely disciplined in how they feel emotions. They don't bottle them up, they simply don't have certain positive or negative emotional feedback mechanisms that are the same as humans. And, because they're empathic, their emotional affect is different - how they express emotions physically. Kai often appears cold and distant because her people simply "share" their emotions all the time rather than express them. Other races often misunderstand the Eloki because of this. They aren't actually cold and unemotional, its just that no one else is on their wavelength.